Enterprising Gamers
by kacc1112
Summary: If you were stuck on a big ship in the middle of space, what would you do? Some would cower and cry and others would act like it's no big deal. If you're the best flippin' command crew in the Fleet? You play video games. K/S  T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Enterprising Gamers: A League of Extraordinary Officers

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be … unless I'm Gene Roddenberry reincarnated … as a girl ... just call me Genessa ;)

SUMMARY: If you were stuck on a big ship in the middle of space, what would you do? Some would cower and cry and others would act like it's no big deal. But what if you're the best flippin' command crew in the Fleet? Why, you play video games of course! K/S established relationship. Mainly the command crew, random redshirt may be thrown into the mix -although you know that never ends well. Gamers welcome!

* * *

It's On Like Donkey Kong

"Jim, I assure you that this is not necessary." Spock says in exasperation, watching as Jim eagerly scrolls through something on his PADD.

"That's where you're wrong, Spock. It's like, cardinal rule that every guy has to play video games." Jim exclaims. "Like a rite of passage."

Spock shakes his head once. "You make it seem as though every man in this universe has played one of these 'video games'. I am sure that if you were to ask any Vulcan male he would be just as -"

"Shut up, man. You're such a kill-joy." That warrants a quirked brow and a straight back. Jim see's the movement out of the corner of his eye and cringes. "Sorry. I just can't believe that you've never played ANY video games. I mean, sure, you're half-Vulcan and everything, but your mom's human. She never talked about them?"

"She did not." He says simply, taking a seat on the couch.

Jim frowns and sets the PADD down, moving over to kneel in front of Spock. "Just try it for me? Your favorite Captain in the _whole wide_ universe?"

His brow furrows. "You are my _only_ captain, Jim."

"Damn straight I am! And that means I can order you to do whatever I want." Jim grins and grabs the PADD again. "And I order you to play Donkey Kong with me."

"You do realize that is abuse of power, correct?"

Jim laughs and clicks away at his PADD. "Oh, Spock. We both know you like it when I order you around. It's like foreplay." Spock huffs indignantly and Jim continues to chuckle as he puts the game up on screen.

"What is this?" Spock asks curiously, watching as an ape shows up on the screen.

"This, my love, is Donkey Kong Country, one of the greatest games EVER." Jim picks up one controller –an actual Super Nintendo controller- and gives the other to Spock. "So I'll start as Donkey Kong and you can be Diddy. I mean, personally Diddy's the better character to play, so I'm doing you a favor." He shrugs. "You move with the arrow buttons. You jump with …" Jim continues on, showing Spock which buttons you hit when.

Much to his delight, Spock actually pays attention, nodding his head when Jim asks him if he gets it and offering questions like, why jumping on the enemy kills them and what is the point to collecting bananas if there is no actual use for them. It's almost thirty minutes later that Jim actually presses the start button and they begin playing. Three hours later they are finished and Jim is staring at Spock in shock.

Spock, stoic, logical, Spock is lying back on the couch, smiling smugly, his brow quirked in arrogance. "Is something wrong, Jim?"

"H-how the hell did you do that?" He squeaks out, eyes bulging as Spock pretends to check his nails. "Y-you said that you never played! You lied!"

"I did not lie, Jim. You simply never asked."

"I asked! That's why we came in here, because I was talking about Call of Duty: The Neutral Zone, and you said that video games are illogical!"

"Yes, I did say that video games were illogical, however you never asked me whether or not I have played; you simply assumed I had not."

Jim pouts and crosses his arms. "Still, you could've told me."

Spock moves over on the couch beside Jim and brushes his cheek. "I do not understand why you are upset. We have won the game in record time."

Jim glares, but leans into his touch. "You totally just showed up the master, Spock. Now I'm just mediocre."

Pulling Jim to his chest, Spock kisses his forehead. "You could never be mediocre, Jim. In fact, you are the best captain in the _whole wide_ universe."

With a laugh, Jim looks up and kisses Spock. "You're so fucking awesome."

"Indeed."

* * *

The next day during breakfast, Jim regales the story of how "epic" Spock is at video games, to their friends.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty good myself, Spock. I bet you couldn't take me." Bones says with a grin, his arm slung around Christine Chapel's shoulder lazily.

"I must admit that I do not want to 'take you', Leonard. I am quite content taking Jim every night." The sip of coffee Jim takes sprays out of his mouth and onto the now disgusted doctor.

"I can't believe you just said that." Jim says laughing. He looks up at Spock in awe. "I think I might love you even more."

"And I think I might hate you a little more." Bones grumbles, attempting to wipe the coffee off of his tunic and face. Christine leans over and kisses his cheek sweetly.

"It's not his fault, Len. You kind of walked right into that one." He sends her a dark look, but doesn't say anything. She simply pats his cheek and laughs before turning back to Jim and Spock. "Why don't you guys start a club? Like 'Enterprising Gamers' or something. I'm sure Hikaru and Pavel would die of happiness, and I hear Scotty's been working on a super-secret gaming system. And Nyota and I are pretty kick-ass lady gamers if I do say so myself."

Jim looks at her and then at Spock, a mischievous grin on his face. "Can we Spock? _Please_?" He pouts, making his eyes the size of saucers. Spock would never have the chance.

After a moment of silence he sighs and nods his head. "It is your decision, Jim. After all, this is your ship."

Jim grins and pumps his hand in the air. "This is gonna be so awesome."

* * *

By the end of the night, every member of the Command Crew had a message on their PADD's:

_**Stuck on a big ship in the middle of space with nothing to do? Some of your peers watch movies to pass the time while others play music. But not you! You're the best flippin' command crew in the Fleet! Why would you waste your time with boring movies or lifeless music when you can kick ass on Guitar Hero or kill your friends with headshot after headshot on Call of Duty? Well, be bored no more, my friends, because Kirkalicious and Spockosaurus have created: **_

_**Enterprising Gamers: A League of Extraordinary Officers**_

_**We meet whenever we're not being blown up, body swapped, or sex pollen-ified. Or, in other words, whenever we have the time. Reply back with any questions and see you soon!**_

So here is the first installment of Enterprising Gamers. Let us know what you think - video game ideas are most welcome! What games would you like to see the crew play? Send us your idea in a review!


	2. Gotta Catch 'em All

DISCLAIMER: Not mine...

This is for Saphura, who asked for a Pokemon story. Thanks for the review and the request!

Warning: Before you actually read the story. I, KA of kacc1112, have never actually played Pokémon. And I'm talking, not even with CARDS. Sadly, I was the geeky Power Rangers girl. Please don't let that put you off from reading this, though. With that being said, I've decided to make them play the 2263 version of Pokémon, so that I don't royally screw up any aspect of the original games. Please tell me if you feel gypped from a proper Pokémon gamer!verse fic. And enjoy!

* * *

Gotta Catch 'em All

"You think they'll come?" Jim asks nervously, pacing back and forth.

Spock watches him with slight amusement –a disgruntled Jim is hard to _not_ laugh at. Even for a Vulcan. "Yes Jim. They each told you directly that they would be in attendance."

"Yeah, but they could'a lied. Oh my god, do you think they're just stringing me along?" He turns with wide, blue eyes. "They're totally gonna pull a Carry on me, aren't they? You don't have to lie for them anymore Spock, just give me fair warning before they drop the pigs blood on me."

"Oh for chrissake, Jim." Len says from the door, a smiling Christine peeking over his shoulder. "Does everything have to be a fuckin' movie reference?"

"Booooooones!" Jim screams and leaps over the couch and into the startled doctor's arms. "I thought you wouldn't sh –OOF." He grunts as he hits the floor. "What the hell was that for, ya jerk?" Len just laughs and walks over to a chair, pulling Chris down into his lap. Spock sends him an exasperated look before helping Jim off of the ground.

"So, what's the game plan tonight? We playin' some Call of Duty? What about that new zombie one? What's it called again? "

Jim scoffed. "Dead Residents Rising? That game blows, Bones. Totally unoriginal. Not to mention, Pavel said he got the game for tonight covered." Len groans and Chris slaps him, muttering something like 'be nice'.

They talk while waiting for the rest of the group to show –Chris slapping Len a couple more times and Jim acting like drama queen …emphasis on "queen". Finally, when all eight of them are sitting around the screen, Chekov takes the stage.

Clearing his throat quietly, he smiles at his friends. "As you already may know, I haf brought the game for dis ewening. I would like to start off, by giwing a summary of –"

"Get on with it already, Pavel. We just wanna play some games." Len groans.

"Wery well, the game is Pokémon." He frowns as Len groans again. "I will haf you know that Pokémon is a wery fun game."

"It's for kids!" Len exclaims and then chuckles. "No wonder you like it so much."

"It is not just for 'kids', and I will haf you know I am 18, not a child!" He cries, stomping his foot on the floor. Len raises his brow and goes to retort when Jim –finally- steps in.

"Don't say another word Len, or I will have Spock kick your ass." Bones starts to chuckle waiting for Spock to rebuke the comment. He sobers when he doesn't. "Good," Jim grins. "Now, you all may not appreciate Pokémon, but it doesn't mean you can't appreciate the fact that Pav does. So because we love this adorable, curly-haired Russian, we are going to play Pokémon. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal." They all say in unison.

"Good. Now finish what you were saying, and then let's get this party started!" Jim claps Chekov on the shoulder and then returns to his seat beside Spock.

"Thank you, Keptin. As I was saying, we will be playing Pokémon: Dilithium Wersion. Who would like to play against me first?" He says happily, scouring his blue eyes over his friends, grinning broadly when Jim's stands up. "A worthy opponent."

"Oh yeah." Jim claps his hands together. "You're goin' down, kid. I've played all of these games –even the original ones. Pikachu is my bitch!"

Chekov's eyes take on a mischievous glint. "We will see about zat, Keptin."

* * *

"What is it with me and losing lately?" Jim cries, throwing the controller onto the floor. "First it was Spock, and now you?" He glowers. "I've never even heard of putting Gengar and Bidoof on the same team? I had fucking METAGROSS on mine! You totally cheated."

"I did not cheat. I simply hawe better Pokémon skills." Chekov grins.

"Better Pokémon skills my ass! I got quite a few years on you, Pavel, I'm pretty sure I have more experience." Jim pouts, curling into Spock's side.

"Just because you are older zan me, does not mean you are better. Boy genius, remember?" Jim glares at him and grumbles obscenities into Spock's neck. Chekov shrugs and hands Jim's discarded controller to Sulu. "You are next, Hikaru."

"I'm totally gonna smoke you, Pasha. I _am_ Japanese after all." He grins and takes a seat.

Chekov frowns. "What does being Japanese haf to do with Pokémon?"

Sulu looks at him like he's crazy. "Because that's where it originated, Pav."

Chekov laughs. "No no no no. You are wrong." He gets comfortable and presses start. "Pokémon was inwented in Russia."


End file.
